My Music of The Night
by Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu
Summary: After a battle, the Kaiser is beaten and is the Digidestined's prisoner. But during the night, a certain lavender haired maiden comes to aid him. Can the Kaiser learn a few things from this barer of Love and Purity? I just added a poem in, please review
1. My Music of the Night (Poem)

My Music of the Night (Poem)  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
1 I look up to see  
  
Your so-called Friends  
  
Glaring and Hating Me  
  
But, no matter  
  
I don't Care  
  
Here I sit  
  
Or kneel before You  
  
As plain to See  
  
I am now Vulnerable  
  
They think I'm the Fool  
  
But, no matter  
  
I don't Care  
  
Then  
  
I hear Your sobs  
  
Your sniffles  
  
And soft cries  
  
As I Feel you gaze  
  
At my wilting self  
  
At first  
  
It was no matter  
  
And at first  
  
I didn't Care  
  
But soon to know  
  
That You came through  
  
My Barrier  
  
You rose and came  
  
And attended to me with Care  
  
With delicate fingers  
  
You Helped me back  
  
Why? Why Me?  
  
You said You wanted to  
  
The Lavender strands  
  
Covering Your eyes  
  
Shielded me to see Your reason  
  
Then You sing  
  
You sang beautifully  
  
…because I asked You..  
  
Does asking nicely  
  
Affect one's Thoughts  
  
And ruin their caution?  
  
You sing and then fall  
  
Into the unavoidable spell of Sleep  
  
I returned Your deed  
  
By keeping You Safe and Warm  
  
All Night  
  
But then,  
  
All things must come to an end  
  
As I watch the rays  
  
Of the Sun rise up  
  
I hold You still for a while longer  
  
Contemplating on these Feelings  
  
Until I need to go  
  
Away from this place of bane  
  
I turn as I heard You call  
  
Your pretty cinnamon eyes  
  
Pleading with mine  
  
You want me to Stay?  
  
You want me to stay with You?  
  
Sadly, I look back at You  
  
Both knowing it can't be True  
  
But this I leave,  
  
My sweet Nightingale  
  
A smile from me  
  
To the one with the voice  
  
My Music of the Night  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A nice silly little poem to start my story off. I really haven't got around to doing the sequence to this fic yet, so be patient. Anyways, review after! ^-^ If this whole fic sucks, well, only flame me. Don't sue me because I don't own Digimon, and I'm only 12 and don't get allowance. So I'm broke, kay? On ward to the next chapter! 


	2. My Music of the Night

My Music Of The Night  
  
1 By: ~*Starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, wish I did though. I don't know if it's suppose to be Drama or Angst, but I know that it has Romance. This is for all you Kenyako fans! Oh, and others are welcomed. Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch slowly as it dissipates into the electric charged atmosphere through my darkened violet glasses. Nothing. I felt nothing at all.  
  
"How could you………?"  
  
Sympathy and sadness is for the weak and small. My knowledge and strength has gone far more advanced then these simple data that represents life forms that are just mere illusions in computers and communication numbers.  
  
"Why………?"  
  
The thoughts of insignificant words uttered by the lips of a small being, concerns me not. Feelings and Emotions are Faults and Imperfection created by the mere low mind. I do not have any Faults. I do not hold Imperfection. I am not like them. No. I am Superior. Higher than any other. Nothing will stand before me. Never will I mumble or think of such childish thoughts that will pull and tie me down in the bonds of Emotions.  
  
"………why………?"  
  
Because I am Perfect.  
  
"………what kind of person are you………!?"  
  
One who does not make Mistakes.  
  
"………what kind of damned person are you!?"  
  
A Flawless One. Neither Being nor Data will ever have the eyes to see my sympathy. Pathetic and Low they are. To Feel and create Light that blinds me so.  
  
"Damn you, Ichijouji!!"  
  
The sound of something cutting fiercely through the soft and gentle wind and still air. Followed by a long resounding echo of that something hitting another. Its harsh high pitch collision of anger reflected off the still and silent dark trees that loomed around, increasing the volume to unbearably loud in the uneasy air.  
  
I felt myself cringed and winced. A part of my face burned like a fire that had just been set to blaze. But I remained still. My sights had been turned to the side from the impact, making me see over the edge to find a barren wasteland littered with bites and pieces that were once complete, moving and talking forms. Some desolved slowly, the dotted squares glittered with fading lights that was carried by a southern gale to the clouded gray heavens. Burnt spaces and side shallow pits had scarred this land for life. Its once undisturbed gravel had been invaded and torn from its eternal rest, scattered about the now ugly, brown plains. Hills that were once stood tall and high, now leveled down to mere bumps and piles of soft, tiny grains. All that dwelled here, had been silenced in only but a few, but quick moments by a stroke of conquest.  
  
"Look at what Hell you caused!! You completely annihilated this place!!"  
  
Words fell upon my ears with such Fury and Hatred as I stared ahead. The voice sounded so far away. But why should it even be directed to me? The bonds that held my cut arms and blooded wrists, tightened and bit into my paling flesh, drawing more rich red liquid from my body which dripped unto the barren ground next to my kneeling form. The dark colored substance seeped uselessly and slowly through the earth-like ground.  
  
"But you're too damned to care………"  
  
I quietly sighed tiredly and let my pale eyelids softly cover my site as I knew what was to come. I had no fear. No regrets. Nothing. Just an empty cold black void that has lived and expanded inside me, shielding me from the blinding Joyful, but Angry Light. Making an ever-frosted black velvet curtain that will never lift to revel what it has hidden and protected in its stillness.  
  
"Your too fuckin' damned too care!!"  
  
The boy. His name was Motomiya Daisuke. A brown haired, brown-eyed adolescent of 12 whom is the leader of his so-called friends. Child of Courage and Friendship. A digidestined.  
  
"You're a Heartless Bastard, Ichijouji."  
  
Another said, standing in a fighting stance next to the Leader, fists tightly clenched that it showed his strength by the looks of the whitened knuckles of his bone. The blonde blue-eyed one, Takashi Takeru. Child of Hope.  
  
"You're a Monster, Ken!!"  
  
The young quiet dark green-eyed child, Hida Iroi. The wielder of Knowledge and Reliability, had narrowed his eyes in anger and hatred along with his loyal comrades who continued to glare at my form. Higami Hikari stood beside the young boy. The child of Light looking ahead to my pitiful self while holding Hida's small shoulders firmly. But I refused to turn as the small Digital creatures eyes burned furiously at they're owners feet.  
  
I then heard soft stifled sobs from behind them. My curiosity started to play at my mind, telling, forcing, and daring to find the source. Moving my face slightly to the children's direction, my shaded eyes moved about the group, searching for the sound.  
  
I then caught sight of lavender strands and the dim glint of silver. My eyes couldn't be removed as they studied the half-hidden figure that trembled while it barely stood. The brief glimpse of cinnamon completed my question that some how snagged my interest. This trembling female being, was Inoue Miyako. The child bearer of Purity and Love.  
  
I frowned deeply. Something started to pound steadily but at an odd rate against my rib cage in my chest. Making a slight warmth come to my damp face. The pounding started to get louder and it pulsed in my ears and fingertips. Drops started to rain down from the sky as a cold wind blew past, ruffling my indigo hair. But it bit at me. Gentle as it may feel, the frosted frigid air nipped at the exposed and blooded skin on my rhythmically pulsing body. The watered artificial tears from above rained upon my stilled body. The small soft sounds of the pitter-patter it made, became like the shouts and cries of plea from the dying Data that refused to be my servants.  
  
"Let's set up camp you guys."  
  
Gratefully, I let my eyelids drop over my vision to the area around me and commanded my body to relax it's tensed and stiff muscle, allowing my spin to become it's comfortable stance as I breathed quietly. I could feel the dark red liquids that pumped from my form, slowly trickle down my tied arms and kneeling legs. Slowly mingling and traveling down with the water, making the once crystal clear and cold liquid turn warm and tainted pink water. In turn, they all dripped to the ground and seeped through. But some remained and formed small, shallow puddles of churning color that began to be contaminated with the brown grains of scorched land, making it a repulsive site. Feeling my head being lifted, my vision focused on the plains of the land. Indigo hair had dropped down, hanging limply by my eyes. My clothes had grown dense and cold with the gathering of its soaked strands of colored strings.  
  
It was going to be a long evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes with a start. I felt something tugging at my bonds. Warmness emitted from this that I felt. My body was lying on the dirty ground and my gaze meet silvery dots scattered across a mid-night blue velvet blanket that represented the sky. Night had fallen quickly. My guess is that I had fallen asleep.  
  
The biting bonds fell away from my injured and captive wrists and arms that were dry with crystallized blood in occasional places. A soft warm material gently landed on my slightly trembling shoulders, bringing my nerves soothing and relaxation. Warm soft fingers traced and played lightly on my fallen strands of indigo, slowly moving them away. Then, it was gone.  
  
Shuffling was heard behind me, like that something was moving away. The warmness began to disappear as the fingers withdrew from my face, only to be replaced by the biting frigid cold. Soft shallow breathing stirred the night air as a gentle tune followed and was carried by the winds of the evening, reaching my ears. Melodic and soothness calmed my alerted senses as I began to breathe easily, giving my lungs oxygen.  
  
But then the pounding came again, pulsing through my body at a rhythmic rate. And my curiosity dared at my wondering mind once more. Slightly I shifted my position quietly so as not to disturb this beautiful music, making my breathing even. My eyes then caught sight of the lavender strands and the glimmer of silver.  
  
'………Inoue Miyako………'  
  
I turned away and slid my sights to a close. I wanted the music to carry on with out stopping. But some moments later, it slowed its pace and died softly away. A feeling formed inside me, I wanted more of that soothing melody.  
  
Arching my back a bit, and with a swift move of my upper body, I was in a sitting position. I looked briefly at my hands to meet the whiteness of cottoned bandages. They had been carefully attended to and it didn't bite like those harsh bondage's of Hate, but those of care and gentleness.  
  
The coo of a short quiet gasp of surprise as I lifted my eyes to the female's cinnamon pools of Miyako. Both were strange as they shown something that I never did see before, a mixture of fear, confusion, and something else. All giving me the confusion of mixed thoughts.  
  
………Why did you help me………?  
  
Her eyes were covered and opened a few times. She seemed to be having an inner battle with herself. Then, her reply was soft and soothing as they flowed from her light pink petal lips,  
  
"………I………I-I wanted too………"  
  
Her eyes dropped to her hands that were folded neatly in her lap, a light color showed at her pale cheeks. Shyness emitted from this girl. Also the sense of security.  
  
We both stayed silent for a few solitary moments, the wind and a dying fire the only sounds that disturbed the stilled atmosphere. My gaze traveled to the bright dancing flames, mesmerized by how it can easily move and spread in its colored grace of warmness. It cracked and popped as it slowly simmered down to only a portion of heated sticks and logs, puffs of gray and black smoke rising into the night, tumbling and twisting and weaving together as they dissipated.  
  
Miyako followed my gaze and stood up in one fluid motion, stretching her limbs, indicating she had been sitting for a long while. Then proceeded to move, her long legs carrying her to a pile of branches that laid near by, the lavender strands followed every movement her body made. I began to be mesmerized by the expert movements that caused little sounds and disturbances in the area.  
  
I could feel the pulsing get louder as Miyako came back and threw sticks in the fireplace made of stone. I watched as the flames started to pick at the branches before engulfing it in its heated passion of hunger. With out thinking, I felt myself rising to my feet, feeling my body directing my feet, letting the cooling-down blanket drop heavily to my feet. The pulsing grew as it banged against my chest. Is this a feeling?  
  
Suddenly I found myself sitting next to the Inoue girl, who was hold the impression of surprise in her eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open as the color spread over her cheeks. The cinnamon brown eyes behind circles of glass, widened as gloved hands came up and reached for the lavender strands. Heat burned at my face as I touched her hair, watching it as it twirled beneath my moving fingers. Miyako's breathing became fast and heavy, as if frightened.  
  
………no, no………don't be scared………  
  
I froze. Did that actually come from me? I felt the girl stiffen under my hand as I stared into her eyes, but these dark glasses prevented me to see them clearly. Well, too late to turn back now.  
  
I withdrew my hand and nervously reached for her trembling ones, gently as possible, I grabbed her right and pulled them up to my dark glasses. I could feel the pulsing of her heart through her warm slim fingers, frantic, but is it like what I feel now? Do I have a heart? Together, we both slid the darkness away from my eyes. I could see hers more clearly now. The cinnamon pools showed the look of surprise, fright, confusion, and…………care showed back at mine.  
  
………I………I won't hurt you, Miyako………  
  
My mind was a mile of confusion, I didn't believe I was saying this. I felt her hand move out of mine and shyly reached for me, touching my cheek with those warm fingers before adding her palm. Her face became a dreamy state as she looked deep into mine, the look of fear slowly started to go away and leave her eyes and face to be covered with something that I did not know.  
  
………Will you………  
  
I brought my hand to Miyako's and covered it with my own before continuing,  
  
………will you sing for me………please?  
  
Miyako's eyes widened with shock. But then they softened and her lips formed a small lovely smile that spread over her face as she lightly stroked my cheek with her comforting hand. She nodded slowly,  
  
"Of………of course."  
  
She then turned her body to the moving fire, bringing her legs to her chest, and resting her arms upon her knees. Quiet soft sounds reached my ears before carefully but expertly started to increase its volume, but soft enough so as not to arouse the sleeping creatures and they're owners to awake.  
  
Such wonderful notes sounded so foreign and beautiful. I sat back and tried to relax the feeling that made me feel uncomfortable, listening to only her soothing melodic voice. Soon the cackle of the burning flames of the moving fire, began to be as if drowned out, giving Her song and the now gentle winds a beautiful weave of colorful strings that moved perfectly together as they winded in and out. All giving off a sense of pure serenity, security, and gentleness, calming me in somewhat odd way.  
  
I then suddenly heard faltering and trembling shake the remarkable progress of the music, breaking the brightly decorated strands of brilliant color and soothness.  
  
Summoning my eyes to open, I found Miyako shivering in the bitter and dense air, her pale trembling hands clutching at her arms in an attempt to ward off the frigid atmosphere. Suddenly, I then felt myself slide from my current position to her side, placing both my hands on her quaking shoulders.  
  
………Are you cold?  
  
A blur of lavender swished from side to side, but then, after a few moments, slided up and down on her back,  
  
"………no………well, maybe a little………"  
  
I stayed silent for a few moments. I knew that this was a risk, but I couldn't help but let my curiosity wander free from my domain of knowledge and precaution of warnings. Thoughts I never had ran amuck and hazardousily through my head, making it a mile of complexity and confusion. Words I never knew I had in stored, had came out a few moments before, startling me and this girl I now sit by before a burning, bright crackling fire. I gave a small sigh and traveled my eyes over her shivering self quickly before opening my arms with a peculiar movement of stretching on my mouth. A smile. A small one, but enough to shock the cinnamon eyed girl.  
  
………come here, Miya………  
  
Her bright orbs widened and a tiny gasp of surprise escaped her body as the color increased on her already pinkish cheeks. She put a hand to her face, I could tell she was considering this whether to do this or not. Who could blame her? Even I had interpreted on what I had done and what would or maybe might come out of it. I even had doubts and thoughts that I should abandoned these children and continue on what I was doing…………but………no. I chose to stay. To be with this one child that some how got my attention.  
  
Eventually, I had run low on waiting and slowly made my way to her, keeping her eyes locked with mine, making sure that I would not scare this lavender maiden. Soon my slightly trembling fingers found their destination and lightly touched the girl's arms, making her freeze her movements. Slowly I felt my self gently push her body to mine, quietly enveloping her figure to my own, placing on hand on her back and the other on her soft hair. And then I felt pulsing and heard beatings of something, but it was not my own. This time it came from the one that lay snuggled in my arms. It was………the beating of………a Heart.  
  
"A-arigato………Ken………"  
  
With that said, she descended her head and placed it on my chest, giving a long but quiet sigh. After awhile, the sounds of soft deep breathing reached my ears, making a chuckle come from my throat.  
  
She had fallen under the spell of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I quietly wrapped her in the mid-night blue cape, not caring if it got dirty. With what I see upon this angel's face was pure content and peacefulness, making a smile come to my face. But as I look at my hands, the smile crumpled a bit to a frown. What lay in between both hands were the dark violet glasses with yellow lining. I had to leave, and I knew it.  
  
As I was about to place them on, I remembered something while I watched Her lie in my arms. The pulsing that I had felt, was a Heart. I realized that it was my own. She had reawakened it. She was the One. The dawning morning air nipped and blew at me, although not as harsh as before. It saddened me though, that I have to leave this special child and continue with what I had before I met these children. I glanced at the sleeping figure, studying it carefully, the smile returning. But I was feeling the sense of happiness because I had met and angel, a beautiful singing one. She helped me revive some of the things I lost so long ago………  
  
Regretfully, I shook my head to clear those thoughts, remembering that I must go. With a sigh, I uptained the dark glasses to shield my eyes. I stole one last lingering glance before turning to walk away. But then, a coo of calling caught my footsteps, halting my progress and making me turn back. I froze.  
  
………Miya………  
  
"……Ken………where are you going………?"  
  
Her sleepy cinnamon eyes bore into mine, innocence and a questionable look shown to me, making a feeling of nervousness form at the pit of my body. I turned my head away,  
  
………you know I can't stay………  
  
"………oh, Ken………"  
  
………gomen ne, Miya………  
  
Silence came and consumed us booth, making the atmosphere heavy with uneasiness. My voice was breaking, and she knew it.  
  
"……but, was it………"  
  
I slowly lifted my head from looking at the barren ground and looked at her, only to find her looking at a patch of green grass with a bright pinkish look swaying in the wind, her eyes distant,  
  
"………was it worth it………?"  
  
I knew what she was asking. I strolled to her, bending down to her level and smiled slightly, bringing my hand up to touch her face lightly, making her blush. I nodded slightly,  
  
………hai, it was………  
  
Too mesmerized and tempted, I came closer and brushed her cheek with my lips before touching her mouth briefly. I didn't believe this was what I was doing, and surprisingly, she responded and kissed me back. My face burned and my Heart flared to life once more,  
  
………you made me see things in so many ways………arigato, Miya………  
  
The young maiden blushed a deep red and nodded, a gentle wind played at both our hair,  
  
"………doo itashimashite………"  
  
I chuckled a little before kissing her briefly before standing up and moving my feet to their previous destination. The feeling of heaviness piled high on my shoulders and my slowing Heart, saddening me again. It's a shame that I have to leave. Inoue Miyako had gained my interest………my trust………and my Heart.  
  
Sunlight had started to peek over the horizon and started to spread its warm light over the barren landscape. I regretted with what I had done here, I would do something about it in time. The light no longer blinds or hurts me. I stopped just short from the cliff, turning back to the saddened lavender girl who had stood up and looked at me, the wind picking up and played with her strands, hypnotizing me. I gave her a sad smile, before it turned into a happy grin,  
  
………we'll met in time………My Music Of The Night………  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OWARI (for this part)  
  
O-kay………maybe that wasn't much of a romance. *Shruges* oh well. Anyways, this isn't the end. I'll work on the sequel later. I need improvements!! I know. Too much of the dots stuff. Oh, if you didn't know, the dots were for Ken's part. The rest is the other pps. Well, until next time. Ja ne! ^-^ 


End file.
